wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ripsnort
this page looks prettier when viewed in Firefox ref by Ripsnort Renegade MudWing bandit living in the Southern Sky Kingdom Belongs to Himmalerin. Do not use the character or coding without permission. Ripsnort is part of the Forgeverse, an alternate timeline that runs parallel to Canon. Description I seen 'im alright. Massive caramel brown MudWing with a broken horn. He took me finest cows too! What're you gonna do about that? ~Angry SkyWing farmer Ripsnort is an inch or two higher than most MudWings, and is considerably more heavy set as well. Caramel brown scales cover his body, with a row of dark brown scales running down his left side starting from his muzzle and tapering off at the start of his tail. His underscales are a much lighter shade than his overscales, with several scales the caramel brown of the main color. Living as a bandit has taken it's toll on his overall appearance, and he has several scars across him. Most of them are light, and not easily noticeable when viewed from a distance. His more prominent ones include a broken right horn and slash along the upper frame of his left wing. Personality A real nasty piece o' work Ripsnort is, I'd warrant he's vicious enough to take down a whole village! Now, what were you saying about replacing my stolen cows? ~The same SkyWing Contrary to what most think, Ripsnort isn't viscous, or evil. Life has certainly painted him that way, yes. Maybe with good reason too—he is a bandit after all—nevertheless, he is a good dragon at heart, and does his best to show it to his band. He's usually nice enough, but when you're raiding caravans you don't really get to show it. doesn't like nobility/the upper class. Acts all tough because he doesn't want to get attached to anyone. History I said nothing about replacing your cows. I was merely asking where you saw him last. ~An irritated SkyWing official Contrary to what most think, Ripsnort isn't viscous, or evil. Life has certainly painted him that way, yes. Maybe with good reason too—he is a bandit after all—nevertheless, he is, more-or-less, a good dragon. Nice happy life w/ sibs, though most of them aren't super close. not sure about this part, it depends on when Witch Timeline takes place. He either fights in the SandWing War or does normal MudWing stuff Meets a sweet MudWing girl named Maleri and they fall in love with each other, Royalty/Nobility visits town and Maleri is chosen as a serving girl for one of the more important visitors. The person Maleri was serving falls ill, and already suspect due to previous events, she is charged for witchcraft and sentenced to death Ripsnort tries to save her but he gets chained up somewhere else while the execution is going on and can't do anything. After the execution he manages to escape with the help of a sib (all his sibs except this one think Maleri is a witch) He flees to the southern sky kingdom and tries to build a new life with the farmers there, since he's strong and all. The local rumor-monger warns the villagers that Ripsnort helps witches and they kick him out. Ripsnort leaves, but he comes back and does his best to torch the small town. He goes on to raid caravans and steal stuff, along with occasional village raids. He recruits some fellow minded dragons and leads his little rebel org in raids against nobility, trading caravans, and towns. Doesn't know Maleri survived her ordeal, since his sib was breaking him out and wouldn't let him throw his life away One day there's a nice caravan trundling down the road as caravans do, and Ripsnort and his band in position ready to raid it Trivia No need teh get so angry-like, I'm getting there. After he an' his band robbed me o' my cows, he set off west o' this here town, back towards them hills. ~The SkyWing farmer Item Gallery Ye want me teh do what? I'm a farmer, not some moons-blasted artist! ~A SkyWing farmer, when asked to draw Ripsnort Screenshot 2018-07-15-21-01-56.png|By Pinktiger Ripsnortwhatfathom.jpeg|by TheUnFathomable Category:Content (Himmalerin) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress